Behind GDA 2010 (Between Truth and Hurt)
by YeSan84
Summary: Chukkae hyung.../"Apa-apaan ini !"/Dialah alasanku untuk tetap berdiri/Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri hyung-bad summary-oneshoot story


Title : Behind GDA 2010 (Between Truth and Hurt)

Genre : Friendship

Rate : General

Cast : All Super Junior member + Manajer Prince

Summary : Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif tapi sedikit berdasarkan kejadian di GDA 2010. Don't Bash. Don't Read If You aren't like. Gomawo untuk RCLnya. (FF ini sudah tersimpan lama di komputer dan baru dipublish, :) )

0o0

Yesung POV

Kukerjapkan mataku berulang kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lampu kamar yang menyala.

"Ah _hyung,_ aku membangunkanmu? _Mianhae_, akan kumatikan lagi lampunya," kulihat Ryeowook hendak mematikan lampu kamar.

"_Anio_, biarkan tetap menyala. Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Ini baru pukul dua malam. Masih ada waktu hingga pukul empat pagi nanti," kududukkan tubuhku. Rasanya tubuhku remuk. Akhir-akhir ini jadwal memang gila-gilaan. Biasanya kami hanya bisa tidur dua jam di dorm. Aku bahkan pernah tidak tidur sama sekali. Malam ini kami mendapat jatah tidur lebih banyak, sekitar empat jam. Itu cukup bagi kami. Setidaknya ada waktu lebih. Kembali kutatap Ryeowook yang kini meringis ke arahku. "Kau insomnia kembali?"

"_Ne,_ _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah _hyung._ Aku akan membaca buku sebentar setelah itu aku akan..." aku bangkit dari dudukku sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia terlihat murung.

"Ayo ke ruang tengah. Sudah lama aku tak melihat acara tengah malam," aku berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Kunyalakan TV dan volume suaranya kukecilkan. Aku tak ingin member lain terganggu.

"Tapi _hyung,_ kau pasti lelah. Besok kita akan latihan penuh untuk perform di GDA malam nanti," dia menyusulku ke ruang tengah. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam sebuah buku berwarna coklat tua.

"Kau melarangku? Sudah, duduklah di sini. Aku ingin ke dapur sebentar," aku meninggalkannya yang masih terpekur. Begitulah _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku. Tak jarang dia terkena insomnia. Jika sudah begitu, aku tak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Aku akan menemaninya hingga tertidur. Berkali-kali aku dan Ryeowook tertidur di ruang tengah. Dan kebiasaan yang sering kulakukan adalah membuatkannya coklat hangat untuk membuatnya santai dan bisa melawan insomnianya. Saat aku kembali ke ruang tengah dengan dua gelas coklat hangat di tanganku, Ryeowook tengah memandangi partitur lagu yang kuletakkan di atas TV.

"Minumlah," aku menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat yang kubawa. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kami terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Cukup lama kami terdiam, hingga akhirnya dia bangkit.

"_Hyung_, kita ke kamar saja. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidur. Aku tak ingin tampil lemah besok," dia menarik tanganku. Aku hanya mampu menurut. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia berbalik menatapku.

"_Hyung, _kau demam?" dia hendak menyentuh dahiku, tapi aku refleks menghindar.

"_Anio,_ aku hanya lelah. _Kajja _kita tidur. Aku juga ingin tampil segar besok," kuberikan senyuman padanya dan aku berlalu mendahuluinya ke kamar. Ryeowook masih mencemaskanku.

"_Hyung, _benar kau tidak apa-apa. Apa aku harus bilang Teuki _hyung?_" aku menggeleng cepat. Aku menariknya ke tempat tidur. Kupaksa dia berbaring. Aku menyelimutinya. Terakhir aku menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Tidurlah _saeng_," aku tersenyum kecil dan beranjak mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Aku sendiri mencoba untuk tidur, tapi gagal. Tubuhku rasanya remuk. Persendianku sakit semua. Tenggorokanku sedikit serak. Aku sedikit menggigil meski panas tubuhku tinggi. Kulihat Ryeowook sudah terlelap. Perlahan aku bangun dan keluar dari kamar. Aku mencari obat di kotak obat. Aku meminum obat demam. Kulangkahkan kakiku secara perlahan menuju dapur. Di tanganku tergenggam kain kecil. Aku mengambil es di lemari pendingin dan membungkusnya dengan kain tadi. Aku mengompres kepalaku yang berdenyut seakan meledak. Hampir setengah jam aku melakukannya hingga aku merasa lelah. Tubuhku tak membaik. Kepalaku semakin pening. Aku beranjak menuju sofa di ruang tengah dan merebahkan tubuhku di sana. Aku sedikit menggigil meski rasanya tubuhku sangat panas.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Apakah aku tertidur? Kurasakan kain basah di dahiku. Tubuhku tertutupi selimut tebal. Aku mencoba untuk bangun.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun?" aku menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingku dengan lembaran kertas di tangannya. Baru kusadari semua member tengah berkumpul di ruang ini. Mereka menatapku cemas. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan.

"_Gwaenchana_," aku duduk dan menyandar.

"_Hyuuunggg_," kami terkejut dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berlari ke arah kami dengan laptop di tangannya. Manajer _hyung_ hendak menjitak kepala magnae, tapi sayang Kyuhyun mengelak dan melempar _deathglare_ pada manajer _hyung_.

"_Hyung_, beberapa hari ini aku mengikuti perkembangan GDA. Ah, kurasa hari ini kita akan berkali-kali naik ke panggung," kami mengeryit bingung kecuali manajer hyung. "Malam ini kita pasti memenangkan Daesang ! Yeeee"

Kami menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah _magnae_ kami yang tengah melompat-lompat gembira.

"Yaa Kyuhyun ah, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kita tidak tahu penilaiannya seperti apa," kata Shindong pelan dan diamini member lainnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar. Kemungkinan besar kalian akan memenangkan Daesang tahun ini. Bukankah penjualan disk kalian paling tinggi. Kalian mengagumkan," kata manajer _hyung_ pelan. Kami terdiam berusaha meresapi perkataan manajer _hyung_. Sedetik kemudian kami meledak. Aku tertawa kecil melihat _dongsaengdeul_ yang bergembira.

"Ah satu lagi, Yesung _hyung_ _chukkae_," aku mengeryit bingung. Apa lagi maksud Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti memenangkan Digital Bonsang."

Aku masih bingung. Aku sudah mendengar kabar bahwa aku masuk nominasi penghargaan tersebut. Tapi karena jadwal kami padat, kami tidak sempat mengikuti perkembangan GDA tahun ini.

"_Jinjja_ Kyunnie?" kali ini suara Teuki _hyung_ yang duduk di sampingku yang bertanya.

"_Ne_ _hyung_. Aku sudah mengamati jauh-jauh hari semenjak Yesung _hyung_ masuk ke dalam nominasi tersebut. Dan menurut perhitunganku, Yesung _hyunglah_ yang akan memenangkan Digital Bonsang. Aku benar kan manajer _hyung_," Kyuhyun melirik manajer _hyung_. Manajer _hyung_ menggelengkan kepala kecil.

"Kau memang pintar Kyunnie. Kemungkinan itu juga benar. Baru aku ingin menyampaikan, nanti malam Yesung akan menyanyikan lagu solonya 'It Has To Be You' setelah penghargaan itu diberikan," kata manajer _hyung_ ringan. Aku tercengang. Benarkah aku memenangkan penghargaan yang terhormat itu? Ah ini seperti mimpi. Sedetik kemudian member sudah berebutan memberiku pelukan.

"Berhenti !" kami serentak menoleh pada Ryeowook yang baru kusadari terdiam dari tadi. "Kalian bisa membuat Yesung _hyung_ semakin memburuk. Kalian tidak berniat membunuhnya kan?"

Aura kecemasan kembali menyeruak di sekeliling kami.

"_Gwaenchana_ Ryeowookie. Aku baik-baik saja," aku beringsut mendekatinya yang tengah merengut.

"_Hyung_ bilang baik-baik saja? Tubuh seperti itu baik-baik saja. _Hyung_ pikir aku tak tahu apa yang _hyung_ lakukan semalam," aku sedikit kaget mendengar suara Ryeowook yang meninggi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ryeowookie, percayalah. Aku akan bertahan. Sakit seperti ini sudah biasa," memang kami sering mengalami seperti ini. Tapi karena kelembutan sifat Ryeowook, dia sering marah jika ada member yang memaksakan diri.

Kami ada di ruang latihan untuk memfinalkan rencana perform nanti malam. Kepalaku masih asyik berdenyut. Aku berkali-kali menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk kepalaku. Aku berusaha mengikuti dance seperti yang lain. Ah, sakit itu datang lagi.

'Bruk'

Aku menubruk tubuh seseorang saat melakukan dance bonamana. Dia menangkapku yang hampir limbung dan menarikku duduk di lantai. Aku menyandar padanya dan mengatur napasku. Seketika semua berhenti melakukan dance meski musik masih mengalun.

"Yaa _gwaenchana_?" tanya suara di belakangku. Ah jadi aku menabrak Heechul _hyung_.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchana_," aku berusaha terasa ditarik seseorang. Aku sedikit terkejut saat yang kutahu yang menarikku adalah Ryeowook. Tenaganya besar hingga aku tak sanggup melawan. Dia memaksaku duduk di matras.

"Jangan keras kepala _hyung_ !" bentaknya padaku. Aku terdiam menatap matanya yang memerah. "Kau demam sejak kemarin."

Ada apa dengan Ryeowook sebenarnya. Aku menatap tajam matanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau melewatkan GDA ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan Ryeowookie. Kau pikir aku akan duduk diam melihat kalian semua berlatih? Itu tidak akan terjadi," kembali aku berusaha berdiri.

"_Hyung_, kau itu ke..."

"KIM RYEO WOOK"

Aku memanggil namanya dengan tegas. Hening. Aku harap dia mengerti maksudku bahwa aku tidak mau dibantah.

"TERSERAH !" dia pergi meninggalkanku dengan mata memerah. Apa aku menyakitinya? Donghae mengekor di belakangnya.

"Baiklah kita istirahat sebentar," putus Teuki _hyung_. Kami menurut. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Selepas GDA nanti malam, untuk merayakan apa yang kita peroleh, aku akan menraktir kalian semua," aku tersenyum melihat mereka kegirangan. Suasana yang tadinya tegang sedikit mencair. Aku menatap pintu tempat Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan latihan. Tak berapa lama Donghae datang dengan membawa sesuatu.

"_Hyung_, minumlah obat terlebih dahulu," dia menyodorkan obat padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Yesung ah, apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit?" kata manajer _hyung_. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan baik-baik hingga akhir _hyung_," putusku sedikit ragu. Ryeowook masuk dengan muka ditekuk. Saat menatapku dia terlihat... sedih?

0o0

Ryeowook POV

Aku menangis di kamar mandi setelah bertengkar dengan Yesung _hyung_ di ruang latihan tadi.

"Ryeowook ah," aku menoleh saat suara Donghae _hyung_ memanggilku. "_Gwaenchana_?"

"_Ne_ _hyung_. Aku hanya sedih karena Yesung _hyung_ tak mau peduli dengan kesehatannya," aku menundukkan kepalaku. Donghae _hyung_ menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Ryeowook ah, jika kau sakit padahal akan ada acara yang sangat berharga untuk keluargamu, apakah kau memilih diam dan hanya menonton mereka?" aku mengeryitkan alisku.

"Tentu tidak _hyung_," aku tertegun dengan jawabanku sendiri. Donghae _hyung_ tersenyum melihatku.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan alasan Yesung _hyung_," aku mengangguk pasrah.

"_Hyung_, ikut aku," aku menarik tangan Donghae _hyung_. Kami menuju mobil. Kuambil obat yang kubawa dari dorm tadi.

"Berikan ini pada Yesung _hyung_," kataku pelan. Donghae _hyung_ tersenyum geli padaku. Dia mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkanku. Yesung _hyung_, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melewatkan acara nanti malam.

Berulang kali kami memandang cemas Yesung _hyung_ yang tertidur di dalam mobil. Ya, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat acara GDA diselenggarakan. Kami terbagi dalam dua mobil. Aku duduk di samping Yesung _hyung_. Manajer _hyung_ diuduk di samping sopir. Sedang di belakang ada Eunhyuk _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_ dan Kyuhyunie.

"Apakah demamnya masih tinggi?" aku mengangguk pasrah. Kukompres kembali dahi Yesung _hyung_. Kuusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di tempat acara. Aku cukup kagum karena begitu turun dari mobil, Yesung _hyung_ sama sekali tak memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang sakit. Akibat efek make up,Yesung _hyung_ sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit. Meski begitu aku sedikit cemas. Aku berusaha untuk selalu di sampingnya untuk menopang segala kemungkinan buruk. Saat memasuki gedung, Yesung _hyung_ menarik tanganku. Tangannya menunjuk lautan ELF di tribun atas.

"Kau lihat itu? Itu adalah salah satu alasanku untuk bertahan," aku memandang Yesung _hyung_ yang kini telah pergi meninggalkanku. Kau benar Yesung _hyung_. Aku akan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk hari ini.

Kami menyapa rekan artis yang kami kenal sebelum akhirnya duduk di tempat yang telah dipersiapkan. Ah jika hari ini kami memenangkan daesang, apa yang akan kami lakukan. De javu tahun lalu menyeruak. Tahun lalu kami memenangkan daesang untuk album ketiga kami. Andai saja kami bisa bertiga belas. Semua terlihat menikmati acara ini. Shindong _hyung_ sangat bersemangat melihat artis lainnya. Aku sedikit tertawa melihat aksi Shindong _hyung_. Kyunnie dan Heechul _hyung_ terkadang menuju meja artis lain untuk mengobrol dan menyapa mereka. Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkan kursiku sama sekali. Aku melihat Yesung _hyung_ yang tengah asyik membolak balik sebuah majalah. Kuakui dia pandai sekali menutupi keadaannya. Member SHINee berkali-kali menghampiri meja kami untuk mengobrol. Kami memang cukup dekat dengan mereka. Minho duduk di dekat Yesung _hyung_ dan terlihat mengobrol. Aku kurang menangkap apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan karena tertutup dengan musik yang bergema. Minho menepuk pundak Yesung _hyung_ dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Untuk kategori _Asian_ _Popularity_ _Award_, diraih oleh... Super Junior, _Chukkahamnida_"

Aku sedikit kaget saat nama kami dipanggil. Ah sepertinya ucapan Kyuhyun benar. Kami akan berkali-kali naik ke atas panggung. Begitu turun dari atas panggung, SHINee menyambut kami. Ah dongsaeng kami juga begitu hebat. Mereka juga meraih penghargaan dalam acara ini.

"Kategori _Popularity_ _Award_ yang dihitung berdasarkan hasil vote masyarakat, jatuh kepada... SHINee dan SNSD... _Chukkahamnida_"

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Kami pun tak kalah kaget. Karena tadi Kyuhyun sempat menjelaskan pada kami bahwa kami menempati urutan kedua dalam voting kali ini. Teuki _hyung_ bergegas berdiri dan menghampiri SHINee. Kami melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak hanya SHINee, kami juga mengucapkan selamat pada SNSD. Mungkin memang ada kesalahan perhitungan oleh Kyuhyun.

Pandanganku tertuju pada Yesung _hyung_. Dia sedikit mengeryit seperti menahan sakit. Kumohon Yesung _hyung_, bertahanlah. Kami berdiri saat DJ DOC tampil. Semua terlihat senang, tapi tidak denganku. Aku memandang Yesung _hyung_ cemas. Yesung _hyung_ seperti menahan sesuatu. Dia bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Aku tahu bahwa dia hanyalah berpura-pura. Dia melonjak senang.

"Ah"

Aku sedikit kaget saat Yesung _hyung_ jatuh terduduk di kursi dengan tangan memijat kepalanya. Aku menyentuh bahunya.

"_Gwaenchana_? Kumohon bertahanlah _hyung_," aku berbisik pelan padanya. Kuharap tak ada media yang tahu.

"_Gwaenchana_ Ryeowook ah," dia kembali berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Dia memasang ekspresi kembali seperti biasa. Aku bimbang antara lega sekaligus cemas.

"Penghargaan untuk _Digital_ _Bonsang_ _Award_ selanjutnya, jatuh kepada..."

Kami menahan napas. Aku tersenyum kecil. _Chukkae_ Yesung _hyung_.

"Lee Seung Gi dengan lagunya '_Love Taught Me To Drink'_, _Chukkahamnida_," aku tertegun. Begitu juga member yang lain. Tapi Yesung _hyung_ tersenyum dan tepuk tangan hingga kami pun mau tak mau ikut tepuk tangan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"_Gwaenchana_," kata Yesung _hyung_ pada yang lainnya. Manajer _hyung_ mendatangi kami dan meminta kami untuk berganti baju karena sebentar lagi kami akan tampil.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana bisa," kata Kyuhyun seperti menuntut pada manajer _hyung_. "Aku tak mungkin salah perhitungan."

"Cho Kyu Hyun. _Gwaenchana_, jangan dipermasalahkan," tegur Yesung _hyung_ pelan. Dia mengambil baju ganti sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Saat penampilan DJ DOC, Yesung _hyung_ hampir pingsan," kataku pelan. Hening. "Kurasa lebih baik _hyung_ tak usah tampil."

"Kau bicara apa Ryeowookie," aku menoleh saat kudengar suara Yesung _hyung_ ada di belakangku. Aku menatapnya. Mataku memanas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Hey kita akan memenangkan _Daesang_ !" aku meringis kecil saat semua member ikut berteriak.

Kami kembali memenangkan penghargaan _Bonsang_ _Award _untuk album keempat kami, Bonamana. Ah sepertinya kerja keras kami terbayar. Aku mengusap airmataku diam-diam. Hingga akhirnya tiba saatnya kami untuk perform. Biru. Aku sangat menyukainya. Pada awalnya Yesung _hyung_ kulihat kurang berkonsentrasi dan melakukan kesalahan. Tapi secara keseluruhan, dia bisa tampil maksimal dengan keadaanya seperti itu. Dia memang terlihat sedikit kesulitan saat mencapai nada tinggi, tapi untuk lainnya, dia tampil seperti biasa.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa artis tampil, tibalah saat pengumuman _Disk_ _Daesang_. Beberapa artis melempar senyum pada kami. Ah, beginikah rasanya tahun lalu? Manajer _hyung_ menghampiri Teuki _hyung_ dan mengajaknya menjauh. Apa yang mereka bicarakan. Beberapa menit kemudian Teuki _hyung_ datang dengan raut muka yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia berbisik pada Heechul _hyung_ dan beralih padaku.

"SNSD pemenang Daesang tahun ini. Ini ketentuan dari manajemen. Bersikaplah secara wajar dan jangan membuat keributan," aku sedikit terkejut dan menoleh pada Teuki _hyung_ sebentar. Teuki _hyung_ berkeliling, melakukan hal yang sama pada _hyungdeul_ lainnya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi yang sama pada raut muka _hyungdeul_. Kulihat mata Eunhyuk _hyung_ memerah. Dia pergi meninggalkan kursinya. Entah untuk apa. Ketika Eunhyuk _hyung_ kembali, suasana di meja kami sedikit tegang. Kami tak tahu ada apa dibalik ini semua. Eunhyuk _hyung_ berusaha menahan airmatanya. Dia terus-terusan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

0o0

Author POV

"SNSD"

Akhirnya teriakan membahana menyambut pemenang _Disk_ _Daesang_ di GDA tahun 2010. Semua memberikan tepuk tangan tak terkecuali kesepuluh namja berpakaian putih tersebut.

"_Uljima_ Hyuk ah," seorang _namja_ yang memakai kacamata hitam merangkul _namja_ bernama Eunhyuk yang terlihat memerah mukanya.

"_Hyung_, ini sangat mengejutkanku," bisik Eunhyuk pada Heechul yang kini merangkulnya. Beberapa artis mendatangi Super Junior dan memberikan mereka pelukan dan semangat saat SNSD naik ke atas panggung. _Leader_ mereka sedikit menjauh. Dia menyembunyikan kertas kecil di balik sarung tangannya. Heechul yang melihatnya, menghampirinya dan memberikan pelukan pada _hyung_ satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"_Hyung_ bertahanlah," bisik Heechul. Eeteuk melepas pelukan dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Bulir airmata yang memenuhi kelopak matanya hampir terjatuh. Heechul menggiringnya menjauh dan menutup mata Eeteuk agar tidak tersorot kamera. Manajer _hyung_ ikut mendampingi Eeteuk yang merasa sangat _down_. Seluruh member Super Junior menunggunya. Mereka berpelukan. Mata Eunhyuk dan Donghae benar-benar memerah. Namja dengan pemilik _golden_ _voice_ hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengeryit menahan sakit yang menusuk kepalanya. Badannya sedikit menggigil. Tapi dia terus melempar senyum untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya berontak ingin istirahat. Mereka kembali ke meja sebelum acara berakhir.

"Kita lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini," kata leader mereka pelan. Tangan mereka menyatu di tengah.

"_Urineun_ _Syupeo_ _Juni_-_OEO_"

0o0

Eeteuk POV

Hatiku perih. Entah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali dengan scenario di balik ini semua. Hatiku sakit melihat _dongsaeng_ku kecewa. Semua yang kami rencanakan menguap begitu saja.

"_Hyung_, Yesung _hyung_," aku menoleh pada Ryeowook yang berbisik padaku. Mataku seketika menuju ke arah salah satu _dongsaeng_ku yang kini tengah merayap di tembok menuju ruang ganti. Bergegas aku mengikutinya. Yesung duduk di salah satu sofa. Matanya terpejam. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Heechul duduk di sampingnya.

"Yesung ah, _gwaenchana_," aku berdiri di depannya. Pikiranku sangat kalut.

"Kepalaku... _nomu_ _appo_," katanya lemah. Manajer _hyung_ menoleh padaku.

"Kita ke _uisa_ sekarang," kata manajer _hyung_. Tanpa berganti baju, Yesung dibantu berdiri oleh Heechul.

'Bruukk'

Heechul terjatuh saat tubuh Yesung ambruk.

"Ya, Yesung ah. Kau tak apa-apa?"aku menepuk pelan pipinya. Seketika kami panik karena Yesung tidak merespon panggilanku.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," putusku. Manajer _hyung_ mengangguk. Siwon menggendong tubuh Yesung. Kami mengikutinya dari belakang. Kumohon Yesung ah, bertahanlah. Kenapa hari ini terasa sangat berat. Kejadian di GDA dan tumbangnya Yesung, terus bergejolak dalam pikiranku. ELF, hanya merekalah yang membuatku bisa bertahan seperti ini. Aku berharap kami bisa bertahan sampai akhir bersama mereka. ELF.

FIN


End file.
